My Eternal Comet
by MCRgrl246
Summary: Set after 5x12 Lucas is still a mess when Lindsey left the alter, yet Peyton isn't quite thowing her self at Lucas.. well.. not yet of course. LEYTON mabey a hint of Naley or Browen later on MY FIRST SERIES! please don't be harsh! CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER
1. Chapter 1

My Eternal Comet-

**My Eternal Comet-**

This is going to be my first series on and it is of course going to be a Leyton fic! So I hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat on my porch with my face held in my hands… I blew it I thought. Today was the day I was supposed to get married, spend the rest of eternity with Lindsey Strauss. Lindsey Strauss is, or now I should say _was_ my editor. Me, I'm Lucas Scott and she published my novel, "An Unkindness of Ravens", which I had written about my former girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer, the reason why Lindsey had left me at the alter that day…

Earlier that day, when we were up at the alter, she had this strange idea that my second novel, "The Boy Who Saw the Comet", that she was also publishing was about an epic love story… Another epic love story about me and Peyton Sawyer, when the only thing that she could think about was the fact that Peyton's car was a Comet, I mean sure that is quite a coincidence, especially about the fact that the first time me and Peyton had ever really spoken was when he car broke down… Now does that thought seem very logical?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As me and Brooke were walking home, relieved as hell at the fact Jamie was alright… but Dan… Dan Scott… who would of known that he had any type of nice bone in his body to save his Grandson from the freakin bitch Carrie…

"So…" Brooke said to break the silence," well… Now that Lindsey is gone and Lucas is a back in to his broody, mopey, and depressed state you wouldn't just happen to want go and cheer him up, and go work your magic on him..."

"Brooke! His finance _just_ left him, do you really think I'm that desperate, let along low?!"

"NO! But I _know_ that you love him and you are ever so happy inside that Lindsey left him… I mean come on! He was about to get married and now, poof! No more evil Lindsey keeping dear old Lucas's heart from you anymore…"

"Hey! Lindsey wasn't that bad, and that's not even a nice thing for you to say because you were friends with her"

"I know, I know, but you are my bestest friend and we all know you and Luke was meant to be together… and you weren't even this nice about the wedding this morning, what happened?!"

"Nothing, I just don't think it's the right time to go waltzing back into Lucas's life this quickly, just image the pain that he's going through, and humiliation! I mean she just ran off the alter out of the church, let alone out of him life…"

As they were approaching the house Brooke sighed and said, "Alright Peyton, alright… but we'll just have to see how long Peyton Sawyer single and lonely and just dying for Lucas Scott when now he's all alone and mopey can stay away from him and jumping him, tearing off him clot—"

"BROOKE! Once again I am **not**that desperate…"

"Yeah, yeah, sureeee…." Brooke says as she walks to the front door and opens it for Peyton, with Peyton just giving her a huff and then walks in, a bit knowing that her friend is right…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that's it for the first chapter! let me know how it is!!


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy everyone and thank you so much for the reviews, and I'm really glad that you like it

Heyy everyone and thank you **so **much for the reviews, and I'm really glad that you like it! When I first read how many people read it in such a short amount of time I was trilled! But I also have to apologize at the fact that the last chapter whenever it was supposed to say "his" it always said "him" because of the stupid grammar thing that I have on my computer. So here it is the second chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Two-**

"_Hey you," she said as she smiled down at me as I laid down in bed, just waking up._

"_Mmm… Hey…" I said sitting up, taking her hand, rubbing it with my thumb affectionately._

_I smiled widely as her eyes fluttered shut looking down, looking like she seem pleased, so I took my other hand and cupped her face, I sighed, "God I love you.. You are the most amazing, and most important thing I have in my life, Peyton."_

_She opened her eyes, those beautiful green eyes, and stared them straight into my blue ones, and said " I love you too Lucas, so, so much…" she smiles and then gently placed her perfect lips on mine…_

"Mmm…"

As my eyes fluttered open I noticed I had woken up with a grin, yet I think the biggest thing I noticed was that I had woken up… that everything that I had just happened was a dream, and yet why in God's name was _she_ the one I was dreaming about, I mean… I don't love her, I love Lindsey, I mean even after she left me but I'm gonna get her back… I've got to…Should I? Do I really still love Lindsey…? God, why does life have to be so damn complicated?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wakey, Wakey P.Sawyer!" I heard Brooke yell through my door..

"Mmm… STOOOOP, I wanna sleep…"I said as I snuggled my face further into my pillow

Brooke sighed and walked in, "Oh come on, what are you twelve? You've gotta get up… Please..."

"Ughh... what is it?" I said slowly sitting up.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to get your skinny butt up so I didn't have to hear anymore of your loud mumbling though the walls"

"Gee… Thanks…" I said, and then shortly after laying my head back onto my pillow.

"Noooooo…. Some on P.Sawyer get up…" she said grabbing my arm, trying to pull me out of bed.

"No, come on Brooke, let me go…"

"No, cause it's not even just your freakishly loud mumbling that I wanted you to get up for… I wanted you up because you and I..." she said emphasizing the "I", oh boy… I though…"Are going out cause since so called over Lucas we are going to look for some hot Tree Hill bo—hehe, I mean _men,_ wow it feels different saying that… but that's not the point, cause now that I have Owen I don't want you going all magical P.Sawyer on him and making him fall in love with you like all off my past boyfriends…"

"Brooke, that was only once…"

"Well I think not, I mean… Chase looked pretty into you the other night…"

"Brooke, that was nothing…"

"Well that doesn't really matter now cause you are going to get up. So go and get ready, and meet me downstairs in 20 minutes, and you _better_ look hot…" she said winking at me walking towards the door.

"But Broo—"

"No excuses!" she said walking out the door… and with that I sighed and got up, following my friends orders…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that was the second chapter!

I tried to get that done as fast as I could so personally I'm not sure if it's good or not so please comment! I love 'em

But I have to tell you I am not going to be at a computer for most of the weekend so you are probably not going to get an update until maybe Sunday night, so that's the reason why this chapter came so fast.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Heyy guys! I am SO sorry that I didn't get back to you guys as quickly as I said I would but I've been sick and so has everybody else in my house so I couldn't go on, but you guys will be getting a new chapter tonight around 6 EST

So once again I'm sorry but I also wanna ask if anybody could maybe give me some ideas cause I defiantly want to write what the reader wants, like I do know where this is going.

Hope you guys like the next chapter coming up!

-Vanessa (MCRgrl246)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3(FINALLYYY, XD)-

**Chapter 3(FINALLYYY, XD)-**

My mind was playing tricks on me all this morning… God, all I could see after I woke up from that dream all I could think about was Peyton, gorgeous beaut—no, I wont let that happen again. I should just get some air… yeah air, that's exactly what I need… air…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I ran my fingers though my hair, while I walked down the steps to my best friend

"Perfect!" she said "you look awesome!'

"Okay, okay, let's just go so e can get this over with…."

"Aww, come on, you're supposed to be excited! Yet either way excited or not I'm making you come…"

"Brooke I really don't wanna meet someone right now but I guess I gotta" I sighed

"Yupp! Ding, Ding, Ding Blondie is _finally_ correct, so, lets go," she said grabbing my hand, dragging me outside the house for a dreadful day in the town of Tree Hill…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Awww, come on P.Sawyer you're supposed to be having fun" I heard an oh-so familiar voice say behind me.

"Shit" I said to myself, Brooke and Peyton are here

"Luke! Hey!" said Brooke.

I sighed and then dreadfully turned around " Oh hey, Brooke… P-Peyton" I quickly glanced at Peyton, only to be disturbed by a giant bear hug from Brooke.

"How are you, Luke? I mean I know how you feel but still… you don't look to pretty" Brooke said releasing me

"God why does she have to be so nosey, I mean I know she means no harm but Lindsey _just_ left me, I mean come on, how does she think I feel?" I thought to myself

"I'm alright I guess… " I said

Brooke nodded.

"Brooke, I'm just gonna go check out (name random store XD sorry I didn't mean for that I just can't think of a store in Tree Hill…)"

Brooke sighed and nodded slightly to the blond.

"Alright… Luke" she said, slightly giving me a nod goodbye, and in return I have her a small smile.

And with that she was gone…

" So broody, tell me, what's up with you and Peyton, cause I'm not blind and I could so see you giving her those "I'm so lonely and I still love you, please come back to me" looks that you give her all the time, just now"

"Nothing, and no I did not give her any type of look, me and Peyton are just… nothing anymore I guess...Sh let go, and so did I"

"Oh really? Cause it didn't sound like that at the alter when Lindsey was saying that you wrote a whole other book about Peyton, your long lost love."

"Brooke, Lindsey left me cause she _thought_ that I wrote that book about Peyton and I but it isn't… It's about a Boy seeing a god damn comet and that comet just brings love, art, and meaning back into his life…"

Brooke rose her eyebrows at me, chuckling and shaking her head at me, "Wow, and I thought you were are smart guy, Luke, but I guess I was wrong…"

"What the hell are you talking about Brooke?" I said, getting angry with her.

"I don't need to explain myself, cause you know damn well what I mean… So when you finally realize that Lindsey is right, come and talk to me…" and with that Brooke Davis was out of my sight, leaving me more confused that ever…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what'd you think?

Comment me!


	5. Chapter 4

Heyy Guys

Heyy Guys! I know it seem like I'm saying this a lot lately, and I feel really bad for the people anxious to read, but my mom had been bugging me and she wouldn't allow me on cause she wanted me to study for my SAT that is coming up soon, so now that my mom isn't bugging me anymore and I'm completely healthy I can now update more often! So here it is the 4th Chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I was walking home I couldn't help but keep on thinking about what Brooke said… Sure Peyton and I have a past but… Peyton left… she said no… I don't care what she says but everybody knows that someday means no… Think about it, when you were a little kid have you ever asked your parents for something and then they say "someday" and then they never get back to you and then poof! That dream is destroyed…?

Peyton Sawyer… there are so many words to describe her with… Beautiful, Sweet, Caring... why couldn't all those nice things about he just be so much simpler… Maybe Brooke is right… maybe me and Peyton still have that spark between us… Maybe…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sighed as I walked around the store… if only I had walked in there like I said I was going to when Brooke was talking to Lucas… Sure I was _going_ to but I couldn't help but want to listen to what they were saying… damn Brooke's noisiness just **had** to rub off on me these past years…

Lucas Scott… the man that I love… the man that once loved me… But now no. Now he love god damn Lindsey Strauss. Sure she is a nice girl, but any girl who takes Lucas's heart away from him isn't going to be my most favorite person in the world… Sure is my fault that he fell in love with her because I said "someday" and god I should've thought about the fact Lucas never really knew the meaning of someday…

"Hey! P.Sawyer, did you find anything in here?" Brooke said walking back up to me

I looked up at my friend and shook my head slightly…

"Well okay, then lets get back to the big "P.Sawyer: Find Guy" mission."

"You know what Brooke... I'm not feeling to well, so I really just wanna get hom—"

"Aww, no! Come on P.Sawyer! Lighten Up…" she said cutting me off.

And that's when… I cracked…

My eyes started to swell up with tears, " He doesn't love me Brooke… And you were right okay… I Do, I still love him and I'll never be able to let go…" I said while choking back sobs.

"Aww man P.Sawyer… Come here." Brooke said taking me into her arms, "Let's get you home… We have a tub of chunky monkey we can both share"

I sniff and look at "But it kinda early for ice cream isn't it?"

"Ah P.Sawyer who cares, when there are guy problems it doesn't matter when you break out the good old ice cream"

I slightly laughed an nodded at my friend, as we left, walking back home for some good old, freakin Lucas Scott talk…more pain and misery in my life just because of him... yippee...

XXXXXXXXXXX

So how'd you guys like it? I know its short for a 10 day return chapter, but I will update tomorrow with a MUCH longer chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!

REVIEWS are LOVE


	6. Authors Note2

**Heyy guys! Wow it's been awhile… I'm really very sorry I haven't updated and I've been thinking about it lately, but I need to know if you guys would like me to continue cause it's been so long and now there are a million different Leyton story lines. So comment and let me know what you want me to do!**

**-Vanessa**


End file.
